Kaoru's Pain
by Liana Ilia
Summary: Kaoru and Aoi become deeper in their relationship.
1. Kaoru's Pain

Lina: The first Ai Yori Aoshi fic I had ever written! So please be nice!  
  
Kaoru: I like it.  
  
Lina: Thanks! I hope others will!  
  
Kaoru's Pain  
  
Kaoru sat in the tea house in a black kimono. He remembered his mother and as the others were making tea, he got up and walked outside. Aoi turned and saw that he wasn't there.  
  
"Kaoru-sama?" She asked. He stood in the rain and clutched his sides.   
  
"I swore I'd never wear traditional clothing again. Mother, I'm sorry. It hurts so much," he thought. His face was red from being in the rain.  
  
"Kaoru-sama?" Aoi asked again, walking towards him.   
  
"Oh, Aoi-chan," he said, smiling.  
  
"What are you doing out here? I'm worried," she said, taking his arm.   
  
"I'm all right. I was just reminded of the past and..." he stopped because Aoi leaned against his back. He winced.   
  
"I'm so sorry. If I would have known this would happen, I would have picked different clothing. I'm very sorry," Aoi said, tears falling down her face. Kaoru turned around and held her in his arms.   
  
"It's really okay. You're the only one who knows about my past," Kaoru said.  
  
"If I could, I would take your pain in your place. I want to be able to share both good and bad feelings with you since I'm your fiance," Aoi said. Tears fell down Kaoru's face as well.  
  
Later that night Kaoru felt hot and was sweating. Aoi knocked on his door and he opened it.  
  
"Are you all right? I was worried because you were out in the rain before," Aoi said. Kaoru smiled.   
  
"I'm fine, really," he said, turning around and started to walk. He slowly fell over though. Aoi gasped and she caught him before he hit the floor.  
  
"You have a fever! I'll get some water and a towel," Aoi said as she lay him down on his fouton and pulled the cover up to his chin.  
  
"Thanks, Aoi-chan," he said, weakly. She smiled and went into the kitchen to get a bowl and Tina was making some ramen.  
  
"What's wrong? Did something happen with Kaoru last night?" She asked.  
  
"He just has a fever. He stood out in the rain for awhile, that's all," Aoi replied.  
  
"Oh," Tina said, going back to what she was doing. Aoi quickly filled up the bowl and grabbed a small towel. Kaoru was even more red than before and was sweating heavily.  
  
"Kaoru-sama," Aoi thought as she soaked the towel and wiped off the sweat. She then held back his bangs and folded the cloth. Then she lay it on his forehead. Kaoru smiled slightly, but still kept his eyes closed. Aoi spent the whole night in his room. She fell asleep and when the alarm went off she saw Kaoru still sleeping. Aoi yawned and saw that he was less red than before.  
  
"Miss Aoi, are you still awake?" Taeko asked, knocking on the door. Aoi opened it.   
  
"Oh! Thank you for bringing breakfast. He's still asleep. I'll have to call his professors to tell them that he's not coming," Aoi replied.   
  
"Don't worry, I can do that. You can stay here," Tina said, coming up behind Tae.   
  
"Thank you so much," Aoi said. She turned around to see Kaoru awake. He said up slowly and held his head. "Kaoru-sama! Are you all right?" Aoi put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Aoi-chan. I..." Kaoru started. Tears formed in his eyes. He hugged Aoi and sobbed. She smiled slightly.  
  
"Kaoru-sama. I'm here, it'll be all right," she said.  
  
"Thank you, I love you!" Kaoru said.   
  
The End 


	2. Enishi

Ai Yori Aoshi Enishi 

Kaoru woke up one morning and found Aoi looking over him. He sat up and Aoi smiled.

"Good morning, Kaoru-sama," she said.

"Morning, Aoi-chan," he replied. Aoi walked to the door.

"Breakfast will be ready soon," Aoi said. Kaoru nodded and Aoi left. Kaoru started to stand up, but he received and image of his mother leaving him.

"Damn it!" Kaoru thought. Sweat ran down his pale face. He decided to go to the dining room, since Aoi would worry if he wasn't there.

"Kaoru, you don't look so well. Are you feeling okay?" Miyabi asked, sitting next to Taeko. Everyone else looked worried.

"I'm fine! I just had a little trouble falling asleep, that's all," Kaoru said, smiling. He sat down next to Aoi and began eating. He felt a little weak, but he just thought that it was because he was hungry.

It was a Sunday, so Kaoru didn't have any classes. He was now in graduate school, so he had a lot more work to do. He had a report due the next day, so he went back to his room to finish it. He thought he heard his mother calling him.

"Must be my imagination," he thought. As he worked on his report he felt hot. Aoi knocked on the door. She had a tray with tea and some rice balls on it.

"Kaoru-sama, I brought some tea and a snack. I thought you might be hungry since you're working so hard," she said. Kaoru went to the door and opened it. Kaoru smiled at Aoi and she smiled back.

"Thanks, Aoi-chan," Kaoru said, he took the tray and started to walk in the other direction. His heart skipped a beat and he felt like it was going to explode. He put the tray on his desk and held his chest.

"What's wrong, Kaoru-sama?" Aoi asked. Kaoru didn't know himself what was happening.

"I'm… I don't know," he said, barely able to talk. Aoi layed out his fouton and lay him down.

"I'll call a doctor," Aoi said. Kaoru nodded and started to cough.

"Damn… why is this happening?" He thought. Aoi went to call the doctor and Kaoru winced in pain. Tina came in and Taeko was behind her.

"I heard that you were sick. What's happening?" Tina asked, worried.

"I'll… be fine. The doctor is…" Kaoru couldn't finish. His heart almost stopped and his head pounded.

"Kaoru!" Taeko said. He couldn't hear anything, his ears were blocked by the pounding. Aoi came in with some water.

"The doctor will be here shortly," Aoi said, kneeling next to him.

"Is there anything we can do?" Tina asked. Kaoru sat up a little to take a drink but started coughing.

"Get some water and clothes," Aoi said. Tina and Taeko left. Tears formed in Kaoru's eyes.

"I'm sorry… you have so much to do already," Kaoru said, laying back down. Aoi almost started crying.

"I wouldn't be able to do anything with you sick. I'm too worried. Besides, the doctor will be here soon," Aoi said, smiling slightly. Kaoru started to cough again. The doctor came and Tina and Taeko came in with a bowl of water and cloths. After awhile of checking the doctor said that it was only a cold.

"Thank goodness," Taeko said. Tina looked relieved and so did Aoi.

"Can Aoi-chan and I be alone for a bit?" Kaoru asked, weakly. Tina nodded and left with Taeko.

"What is it, Kaoru-sama?" Aoi asked. Kaoru sat up slowly and pulled Aoi close. Aoi's eyes widened.

"Thank you, for everything. Even with Tina and the guys in college it was hard for me to even get up in the morning. But now that I have you, everything seems all right," Kaoru said, tears forming in his eyes. Aoi started to cry. He pulled back slowly."So, I want to ask you myself, will you marry me?" Kaoru asked. Aoi blushed and smiled.

"Of course! You were the only person that I ever wanted to marry! I love you, Kaoru-sama!" Aoi cried, tears falling down her cheeks. Kaoru smiled and leaned in until their lips met.

"I love you too, Aoi-chan," he said after pulling away gently. Aoi fell into his arms.

The End


	3. Scars

Lina: This is a very sad chappie of Ai Yori Aoshi, and yes, this is a lot like an episode of Enishi, I just changed a couple of things, please read and review!

Kaoru: Don't worry about me!

Chapter 3: Scars

Kaoru stood by the door, inside the house, as if waiting for someone. Tina saw him. She suspected something was wrong, but she did not want to bring it up.

"Hey! Kaoru! How about we go to a spa?" Tina asked, walking up to him. Kaoru turned to her, spaced out.

"Just us?" He asked. Tina blushed.

"Of course not, silly! I was going to invite everyone, even that Mayu," Tina said, holding up a fist. Kaoru smiled.

"Sure. I'll go tell Aoi-chan," he said and walked upstairs. Tina frowned. She wondered what was bothering him. Kaoru found Aoi in the hall.

"Kaoru-sama, is something wrong?" She asked, seeing his sad face.

"Tina invited us to a spa. I'm debating on going, because of my back," Kaoru said, smiling sadly.

"I... I'm sure no one will notice," Aoi said. Taeko and Chika walked up to them from the opposite direction.

"Notice what?" Tae asked.

"Oh, Taeko-chan, Chika-chan! How about we all go to a spa?" Kaoru asked. Tae and Chika nodded, confused. After everyone was asked, they all got into a van that Mayu had brought over, and drove to the spa. Everyone got out, even Chika's friends came.

"Isn't this great? We'll all be able to relax since we do so much at home," Tina said, smiling.

"You don't do anything but drink and play games," Miyabi said. Tina laughed.

"Lighten up! We're at a spa!" Tina said, running in. Aoi looked sadly at Kaoru, who was smiling, but Aoi knew he was having a hard time. Everyone went in and went to the women's bath, except for Kaoru, who went to the men's.

Kaoru took off his shirt and put in the locker in front of him. A little boy was standing behind him. He turned his head to see the boy almost crying.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" He asked. The boy shook his head.

"Do they hurt?" He asked. Kaoru knelt down.

"Only sometimes. It happened about five years ago," Kaoru said. The boy went up to him and hugged him. Kaoru's eyes widened. The boy ran off to his father. Kaoru stood up and went into the baths.

The girls were all in the main bath.

"Isn't this relaxing? I love spas like this," Tina said, smiling.

"You should try liking some of the chores as well," Miyabi said. Aoi and the others laughed.

Later on everyone gathered in the eating area. Kaoru was sitting at a table already, looking sad. Aoi came up to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Both her and Kaoru had a blue robe on. Kaoru blushed a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It went better than I thought it would," Kaoru said, smiling. Aoi smiled. Kaoru then took her by the hand and walked her out into a corner area of the place. There was no one around. Kaoru hugged Aoi, she blushed and held onto him tightly. "I love you, Aoi-chan," he said. Aoi almost started crying.

"Kaoru-sama. Did something happen?" She asked. Kaoru closed his eyes tightly.

"A little boy asked me if the scars on my back hurt. I was never expecting something like that," Kaoru said. Tears fell down Aoi's face.

"I'm so sorry, I should have told Tina this was a bad idea," Aoi said. Kaoru almost started crying as well.

"It's okay, Aoi-chan. I'm fine, thank you though," he said. Aoi sobbed. "We better get back, or the others will worry," Kaoru said. He let Aoi go and she wiped her tears away. They went back to the group. After they had eaten, Tina, Miyabi, and Aoi went to the sauna. Chika and her friends did the stamp competition and won some shampoo, and Mayu also went into the sauna. Kaoru decided to try the reserved baths, since he'd never been in one before. He went in and leaned up against the rock that was in the middle of it.

"This is better than the last one," he thought, smiling. Some kids outside the bath came up to the pillar that had the occupy sign on it and started to spin it. They laughed and ran off, leaving the sign to: vacant. Tina and Aoi walked into the bath, Kaoru heard them talking and gulped. "I thought this was a reserved bath, I can't get out, since there's only one exit," he thought. Aoi and Tina went into the bath, Tina sank down.

"Open air baths are the greatest, don't you think?" Tina asked. Aoi nodded.

"Yes, they are quite relaxing," Aoi said. Tina sighed.

"There was something I wanted to tell you about, I've really enjoyed living here with everyone. Every day is precious to me, and I haven't really thanked you properly," Tina said, smiling. Aoi smiled.

"You're welcome, but it sounds like you're going to leave," Aoi said. Tina laughed.

"I would never leave! Silly, didn't I just say that I'm having fun?" Tina asked, putting an arm around Aoi's shoulder. Kaoru smiled.

Everyone got together and got into the van and drove back to the house. Mayu was picked up and so were Chika's two friends. Kaoru smiled at both Aoi and Tina. They looked at him confused.

"What's wrong?" Tina asked. He laughed.

"Nothing, I'm just happy," he said. Aoi smiled.

The End

The last chapter is finished! Yay! Go review. 


End file.
